Summer in Freaksville
by Autumn-Mage
Summary: The golden trio, with the children of the ex-death eaters, is being sent to America during summer for their safety.Unfortunately, Dumbledore, being as what most would consider as off his rocker, seemed to place their safe house at one of the weirdest plac
1. Strangers in town

Title: Summer in Freaksville (Smallville)  
  
Author: Aki  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Drake/Blaise, Clark/Lana & Lex/Chloe. Slight Drake/Harry and Blaise/Draco at the beginning.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry potter and all related characters of the Potter universe are properties of J.K. Rowling. It is distributed but not limited to: Scholastics, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. Superman/Smallville is created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and is a property of WB. No money has been made and no plagiarism is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance and Humor  
  
Feedbacks: Read and Review...flames are accepted as long as they are  
  
artfully done.  
  
Important Notes:  
  
Harry Potter  
  
This is set after Order of the Phoenix so Sirius Black is definitely dead.  
  
The whole wizarding world now knows that Voldemort is back and he is back with a vengeance and is dead set on killing Harry and his friends.  
  
The fic will start on the summer before Seventh year and let us just pretend that during sixth year, Draco had a change of heart and suddenly decided that he does not want to be a death eater after all.  
  
He still throws insults on Hermione's ways and he still fights with Ron all the time.  
  
He still calls Harry Scarhead and Potty though the malice is now long gone.  
  
His father, Lucius upon learning his son's choice soon reflected and saw the errors of his ways. So now, Lucius Malfoy is an agent of the order of the phoenix. Lucius has an older brother named Frolic and he has a son, who is only one month younger than Draco, named Drake. Frolic is also an agent of the order.  
  
The other pureblood families from Slytherin, upon learning of Lucius' change of heart, decide to follow his path. Some of them are the Zabinis, the Parkinsons, the Bullstrodes, the Notts, the Crabbes, the Goyles and the Flints.  
  
Wormtail got caught and after clearing Sirius' name, the rat was fed to Crookshanks.  
  
The Black fortune was divided into two, one for Sirius' heir and the other for Narcissa's, the only living undisowned Black.  
  
Sirius having no son chose his godson Harry as his heir and Narcissa chose his son, Draco.  
  
So now both Draco and Harry are one of the richest people not only in the wizarding world but in the muggle world as well.  
  
Let us all consider the fact that the Potters, before James married Lily, were as pureblooded as the Malfoys. Naturally, I came into the conclusion that even if they are not as rich as the Malfoys, they are still very rich.  
  
Draco just turned seventeen and Harry is turning seventeen on the 31st of July so they are now on their maturity both magically and in the eyes of the public and society.  
  
Let us pretend that the Malfoys, though having a vendetta with everything muggle, as well as the Potters (before their clan was killed by Voldy that is) also ventures in the muggle business world.  
  
Finally, the wizarding world very much allow same sex relationship so it was not much of an issue when it was reported that both Harry and Draco are bisexual and are dating both boys and girls.  
  
Smallville:  
  
This is set after Lex got back from his "honeymoon" from the deserted island.  
  
Helen got caught and she was sent in prison. Lionel and Lex are in a truce at the moment and Clark is back on his old self.  
  
Lucas, for some odd reason, is back in town and is attending Smallville high. However, since it is summer, he is just hanging out on his brother's castle, er...I mean house.  
  
Summary:  
  
The golden trio, with the children of the ex-death eaters, is being sent to America during summer for their safety. Dumbledore, being the all-powerful wizard that he is, made a renaissance-inspired castle specially for them in order to accommodate the extravagant nature of the pureblooded children. He even gave them some house elves, two of which are Dobby and Winky, much to Hermione's aggravation. Unfortunately, Dumbledore, being as what most would consider as off his rocker, seemed to place their safe house at one of the weirdest place in the muggle world.  
  
The lives of the people on the neighborhood of freak town are just about to get weirder because young witches and wizards in training are about to spend their summer in Smallville.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Chapter One: Strangers in town.  
  
"So Lex, have you seen the new castle that was being built two weeks ago?" asked Lucas Luthor as he hit the cue ball and it went straight to the side pocket of the pool table.  
  
"Yeah, I only saw it when the constructors started their work. It must be pretty small if they finished it by two weeks." Answered a bald man on his early twenty's who was taking a sip of vodka from the nearby bar.  
  
"Actually, it is pretty large...almost twice as large your mansion infact! Some of the local residents here are gossiping about who will be the owners of the citadel." The 8-ball came whizzing inside the front pocket.  
  
"Really? Hmmm, what were they saying?" another sip from the flute.  
  
"They said that one week ago, an old man with flowing white beard, a stern looking old woman and a middle aged man with a crooked nose, all with heavy english accents, came and spoke to the head constructor. Since then, furnitures started to arrive and some said a few people wearing uniforms came. However, after that day, no more strange English people came."  
  
"I see...Well, it seems that we just have to wait for the owners in order to meet them then. I'll see you later at the Talon Lucas, I have some business with Wayne to attend to right now."  
  
Casually exiting the private drawing room, Alexander Luthor hummed softly all the way to his office leaving his half brother shrugging nonchalantly on his wake.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore made us ride that stupid muggle airplane. I mean...he could have at least transported us here via floo powder just like our luggage." Sunshine blonde hair was slightly ruffled in annoyance as Blaise Zabini tried to further straighten his already straightened dark blue Armani suit.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Harry Potter could not have agreed more with the Slytherin.  
  
It is not that Harry holds a prejudiced opinion on muggles in general, like all of his pureblooded Slytherin companions. In fact, Harry would be one of the last persons in the wizarding world to hold any bigotry against the muggles.  
  
It is just that Harry thought that he and his muggleborn best friend Hermione could have been saved from all the hassle of having to direct and lead seven infuriating, muggle hating, pureblooded serpents and not to mention their other oh-so-very-excited best friend Ronald from London all the way to America using muggle's way of transportation if only Dumbledore allowed them to use the newly installed floo network of their new fireplace.  
  
However, the jovial headmaster simply said that it would be too weird if ten English teenagers suddenly appear out of nowhere in the castle without anybody seeing them in town before.  
  
"Would you not find it weird if suddenly there are a whole bunch of teenagers on a huge castle built only two weeks prior? No, dear child! All of you will travel by plane and then cars will be provided by the American Govt. of Magic to pick you up on the airport. Even the house elves had to be placed on a glamor charm so that they can travel here using muggle transportation."  
  
The logic part of Harry's brain quite agreed with the man he has long treated as a grandfather but the irate part that was thoroughly annoyed at the others' complaints was unfortunately winning. That said part is currently cursing his surrogate grandfather into oblivion for putting him in this situation.  
  
"Will you just shut up for a moment Zabini? Just shut up for a little moment because my brain, not to mention my ears, is about to blow up with your insufferable complainings!" this snapped Harry from his musings just in time to see Hermione barked at the blonde boy in exasperation.  
  
Shaking his head out of stupor, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulders and turning around, he came face to face with a boy with silver hair and greyish blue eyes.  
  
"Hey? You ok luv?" the silverhead, Drake, asked in quietly in concern.  
  
Forcing a smile on his face, which came out more like a grimace, Harry snuggled closer to his lover before nodding his head.  
  
"Yup! Just a bit tired, that's all!"  
  
Grinning good naturely, Drake's arms snaked their way on Harry's waist before whisphering in Harry's ears.  
  
"My cousin and his friends giving you a hard time, huh? Don't worry, if they annoy you too much, just tell me and I'll deal with them myself."  
  
"I know I approved of you being together, but could you pls get a room?" an amused voice belonging to the red headed Ron Weasley broke the two apart.  
  
"For once, I agree with Weasel here! Could you two wait until we get to the castle before you start making goo-goo eyes with each other? Atleast, there I could find a hiding place to get away from your syrupiness!" an arrogant tone said from Harry's left side.  
  
Rolling his eyes sarcastically, Harry shrugged off Drake's arms and faced his long time archenemy turned ally sub rival, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Sod off, Draco!"  
  
"What's the matter, Potty? Can't handle two Malfoys at the same time?" Harry wanted nothing more than to wipe off that aristocratic smirk on the blonde's face.  
  
Unfortunately, he never got the chance because three men wearing black suits approached them.  
  
"Are you Mr Ha-?"  
  
Without waiting for the man to finish his question, Harry lifted his hair and showed the man the famous lightening scar on his forehead.  
  
The man nodded in understanding and signaled his companions to take the small hand carried bags of Pansy, Millie and Hermione.  
  
"Follow us Mr. Potter. We will be the ones to transport you to your new summer home."  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"That would be Two dollars and fifty cents!" the cash register sprang open and Lana Lang looked up when she heard the door jingled.  
  
Blonde head bobbed into view as a slightly out of breath Chloe Sullivan came rushing into the counter.  
  
"Hey Chlo, can I get you anything?" asked the doe-eyed fairy town princess.  
  
Shaking her head no Chloe quickly entered the behind the counter and looked at Lana appraisingly.  
  
"That shirt looks cute but try wearing a skirt with it for the party tonight instead of jeans. Has Clark and Pete or atleast the Luthors arrived yet?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lana closed the cash register and removed the protective apron she was wearing and both she and Chloe exited the counter and sat at the nearby booth.  
  
"Has Clark OR Pete arrived in time for all the years you have known them? Lex and Lucas are on the second floor, they arrived ten minutes ago."  
  
"I heard my name! Which of you two gorgeous ladies called?" a soft amused voice asked from above them and whenthey looked up they saw both Luthors looking down at them from the second landing.  
  
Before either of them could reply, the door of the coffee shop opened again and Clark Kent and Pete Ross entered, both looking flushed with excitement.  
  
"Hey guys! Have you seen the new people in town?" asked the African American football player.  
  
"Who?" both Luthors came winding down the stairs and stopped at the four local teenagers.  
  
"The new residents of Smallville! You know the owner of the new huge catle beside your mansion Lex." answered Clark.  
  
"Oh! When did you see them? How do they look like? How many are they?" the ever so intrigued reporter fired her questions persistingly.  
  
"Why don't you look for yourself Chlo?"  
  
The door jingled open for the third time that day and two figures stepped inside the building.  
  
One was a boy about Clark's height with flaming red hair while the other was a girl slightly taller than Lana with wavy brown hair carrying a paperback book entitled, History of Dragons.  
  
"Mione, what are we doing in a coffee shop?" asked the redhead, his voice dripping with a strong British accent.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Ron! Maybe I just wanted to sightsee, I came here for a drink!" the girl, Mione, replied sarcastically.  
  
Ron scratched his head in confusion before muttering loudly.  
  
"In a coffee shop? This is not even a teashop! I did not know that you even drink coffee"  
  
With that, the British girl snapped her book shut before facing her companion.  
  
"Yes Ron, I do drink coffee. Now, if you don't want to be seen as an improper Englishman drinking coffee instead of tea, why don't you go back to the limo and wait with the other dunder heads in the car for me!"  
  
"Geez Hermione! What the hell is wrong with you today? If I don't know better, I would have said that you switched bodies with Parkinson with the way you are acting!" the redhead huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Sorry Ron! I am just tired ok? Let's just order something then we can go back to the cars with the others then we can go see the house and maybe rest for a while!"  
  
The lad simply nodded in accordance and the two made their way to the coounter.  
  
Lana quickly excused herself from her still watching friends and smiled at the two.  
  
"What can I get for you?"  
  
"I'll have a double mocha espresso, what will you have Ron?"  
  
The redhead looked around him uncertainly then at the menu behind the counter before sighing in remorse.  
  
"Are you sure you don't serve green tea?"  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter one...  
  
What do you think?  
  
Good, bad, ok or horrible?  
  
Pls tell me... 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Title:** Summer in Freaksville (Smallville)  
  
**Author:** Aki  
  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Drake/Blaise, Clark/Lana & Lex/Chloe. Slight Drake/Harry and Blaise/Draco at the beginning.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry potter and all related characters of the Potter universe are properties of J.K. Rowling. It is distributed but not limited to: Scholastics, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. Superman/Smallville is created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and is a property of WB. No money has been made and no plagiarism is intended.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Category:** Romance and Humor  
  
**Feedbacks:** Read and Review...flames are accepted as long as they are artfully done.  
  
**Summary:  
**  
The golden trio, with the children of the ex-death eaters, is being sent to America during summer for their safety. Dumbledore, being the all-powerful wizard that he is, made a renaissance-inspired castle specially for them in order to accommodate the extravagant nature of the pureblooded children. He even gave them some house elves, two of which are Dobby and Winky, much to Hermione's aggravation. Unfortunately, Dumbledore, being as what most would consider as off his rocker, seemed to place their safe house at one of the weirdest place in the muggle world.  
  
The lives of the people on the neighborhood of freak town are just about to get weirder because young witches and wizards in training are about to spend their summer in Smallville.  
  
**Previously:  
**  
The redhead looked around him uncertainly then at the menu behind the counter before sighing in remorse.  
  
"Are you sure you don't serve green tea?"  
  
**Chapter Two:** Meetings and Greetings (an ice tea special).  
  
Sighing in annoyance, Hermione muttered a silent curse under her breath before pasting a wide smile on her face.  
  
"He will have plain coffee...with milk...pls dont make the coffee to dark...this is his first try!"  
  
Nodding, Lana went on the coffee machine to fix their drinks while shooting furtive glances at her friends that was hanging out on one of the spacious booths.  
  
"That would be...Three dollars...thanks..."  
  
The silent atmosphere on the shop was broken by a shrilling sound of a mobile phone and the six local Smallville citizens turned to look at the Brit girl.  
  
"Bloody Merlin! Hello! Har-oh! Of course! We are on a coffee shop called The Talon...Where are you? Oh! Okay, we'll see you by and by...OK...Bye...Love You..."  
  
Shutting her mobile close, the brunette looked at her companion before answering his silent inquiry.  
  
"It's Harry! Apparently, the Slyths went straight to the manor and they left Har and Drake on one of the limos and took the other. They are on a "Tea" shop called The Beanery..."  
  
"Since when did the Beanery became a Tea shop?" a voice from one of the occupied booths made the two look at the other occupants of the coffee shop.  
  
"Oh sorry! Don't mind me! I was just talking to myself! I'm Chloe Sullivan by the way!"  
  
The red head smiled warmly and introduced himself and his companion.  
  
"My name is Ronald 1Akhilleus Weasley and this is my girlfriend, Hermione 2Briseis Granger."  
  
"Nice meeting you...these are my friends...Clark Kent, Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Lucas and Lex Luthor" introduced the hyped blonde reporter.  
  
The last name caught the girl's attention and she turned a seemingly passive look at the said guys.  
  
"Luthor. Not a common name...pardon me, but I wonder...are you in anyway related to the billionaire Lionel Luthor?"  
  
An aristocratic eyebrow rose high on that innocent inquiry and the bald son of the tycoon billionaire smirked his trademark sneer.  
  
"Unfortunately, He is our father! Might I ask how did you happen to know him?"  
  
"Oh! Well...you see, my parents are dentists and they frequently attend seminars and such on different cities... Once, they went to L.A. and I tagged along for an educational trip...that was when I was around 9 or 10...I think... Anyways, there was a particular party that my mum dragged me into...sort of a top social event or something...they introduced me to some of their clients...including your...err...father."  
  
Lex nodded in understanding and before anybody else can say a word the doors opened yet again.  
  
The first thing that the local Smallville residents saw is a mass of unruly ebony hair that seemed to defy the order of gravity followed by a head full of implausibly silver strands.  
  
"Harry, Drake... I thought you guys are on the ea shop?" exclaimed the perplexed red-haired Ron.  
  
The two new lads, Harry and Drake, exchanged dark glances before answering the red head.  
  
"The man behind the counter tried to poison us!" said the silver haired Malfoy.  
  
"Poison you? What are you talking about?"  
  
Sighing in annoyance, it was Harry who answered his best friend's inquiry.  
  
"Drake ordered green tea...the man gave him a cold one...a freezing cold one with ice!"  
  
Biting down her lips to keep from laughing out loud, Hermione quickly explained the purpose of ice on the tea.  
  
"It's supposed to have ice... It's called ice tea!"  
  
"Why would anyone want a bloody ice on their tea?"  
  
This did the trick on making Hermione, Hogwarts' future head-girl and all around bookworm lose her control and break down laughing.  
  
Clark Kent, the naive and innocent farm boy looked at his friends in confusion from where they are seating and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Even I know what an Ice tea is!"  
  
Hermione, upon hearing this regained control on her laughing and looked at their newfound acquaintances sheepishly.  
  
"They don't serve Ice tea on our boarding school...sorry..."  
  
Nodding in understanding, Pete asked a dreaded question.  
  
"So, what boarding school are you from? Who knows, maybe you went on one of the same school Luthor here got kicked out of!"  
  
The four British teenagers before Harry answered hesitantly.  
  
"We are from...Hogwarts International...a boarding school in Scotland."  
  
"Hogwarts huh? I haven't heard of that before!" Said the prodigal Luthor, Lucas.  
  
"You probably haven't! It's pretty...exclusive...only those who are invited can actually enroll! And it's from a suburban and concealed town in Scotland...not many who are not students have seen the castle..."  
  
"You study in a castle? How cool is that!"  
  
Harry just smiled uneasily before casually looking at the clock. Hermione, being the sharpest mind in all of Hogwarts student population caught the drift and cleared her throat rather loudly.  
  
"So...ummm...it's getting late! I think we better go now! The coffee was great by the way!"  
  
With that they said their goodbye's but not before Harry can introduce Drake and himself upon Lana's inquiry.  
  
"Oh! This is Draconian Frolic Malfoy! I am Harold James Potter!" with a smile the brits left the local coffee tavern and went on their way to their limousine.  
  
They saw the others waving goodbye at the window of the shop so they nodded before the driver in front started the engine and drove them towards their new summer home.  
  
They did not see however the flash of recognition on a certain journal's face nor the curious gleam on the billionaire's eyes upon hearing the names 'Malfoy' and 'Potter'.

Meanwhile, back in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the Headmaster's office, three wizards and a witch were sitting and sipping _HOT_ green tea and chatting amiably. Actually three of them are, the other man, the one with a somewhat greasy hair and crooked nose looked at his companions with enormous distaste.  
  
The oldest among them, a man with long white beard wearing half moon glasses and long purple star filled robes, looked at his former student and current potion master knowingly.  
  
"Do not worry too much Severus...the children are going to be fine!"  
  
The man, Severus just scowled at his past mentor before proceeding in giving the man beside him a death glare.  
  
"You do know that your gaze is most likely not injected with silver, Severus! No matter how hard you glare at me, I won't fall down and die!" the man with greyish hair said in a somewhat teasing tone.  
  
The potion master growled at his old classmate before answering with venom on his voice.  
  
"Oh you don't know the many ways a simple gaze could kill a wolf! Specially if it is from a potion master creating a Wolfsbane potion for said wolf!"  
  
The only witch in the room shook her head disapprovingly at the younger men's antics before focusing her attention to the man most consider as the greatest wizard alive.  
  
"Albus, seriously speaking! Are you sure Mr. Potter and the other children are safe? We have heard rumors about the freakish thing going on about in that place..."  
  
"Minerva...they are perfectly safe! I assure you, Smallville will do Mr. Potter and the others some good. They might even meet an ally or two for the upcoming war against Voldemort!" said the wise man to his beloved lover3 for the past twenty years or so.  
  
"Do not say HIS name Albus...not everybody is comfortable with it!" admonished the transfiguration professor.  
  
"Minnie4, I have said this countless times before! Fear of the name only increase fear on the thing itself!" cautioned the aged headmaster of the prestige Wizarding School.  
  
All of them were silent afterwards, all stuck on their own thoughts, all focused on the children they have sent half way across the world.  
  
Pls read and review!!!  
  
1 and 2 are from the epic movie "Troy". I just saw it last week and I fell inlove with the character of Pitt, Akhilleus and his lover Briseis.  
  
3 I just can't help it!!! Minnie and Albus are so cute together!!!  
  
Next chapter: Horseback riding at the new castle!  
Chloe and Lex does some snooping.  
Clark gets close with Harry.  
Lana will figure on an accident. 


	3. The Beginning of an unforgetable summer

**Title:** Summer in Freaksville (Smallville)  
  
**Author: **Aki  
  
**Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Drake/Blaise, Clark/Lana & Lex/Chloe. Slight Drake/Harry and Blaise/Draco at the beginning.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Harry potter and all related characters of the Potter universe are properties of J.K. Rowling. It is distributed but not limited to: Scholastics, Warner Brothers and Bloomsbury. Superman/Smallville is created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster and is a property of WB. No money has been made and no plagiarism is intended.  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Category:** Romance and Humor  
  
**Feedbacks:** Read and Review...flames are accepted as long as they are artfully done.  
  
**Summary:  
**  
The golden trio, with the children of the ex-death eaters, is being sent to America during summer for their safety. Dumbledore, being the all-powerful wizard that he is, made a renaissance-inspired castle specially for them in order to accommodate the extravagant nature of the pureblooded children. He even gave them some house elves, two of which are Dobby and Winky, much to Hermione's aggravation. Unfortunately, Dumbledore, being as what most would consider as off his rocker, seemed to place their safe house at one of the weirdest place in the muggle world.  
  
The lives of the people on the neighborhood of freak town are just about to get weirder because young witches and wizards in training are about to spend their summer in Smallville.  
  
Author's notes: To those who reviewed thank you so much! BTW...I did not make a mistake on the name "Akhilleus"...for I did not base it on the movie script of Troy. Instead, I took it from the real thing, which is "The Iliad" by Homer. That's all...Thanks again and sorry for not updating soon .  
  
**Previously:**

They saw the others waving goodbye at the window of the shop so they nodded before the driver in front started the engine and drove them towards their new summer home.  
  
They did not see however the flash of recognition on a certain journal's face nor the curious gleam on the billionaire's eyes upon hearing the names 'Malfoy' and 'Potter'.

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Three: **The Beginning of an unforgettable summer**.  
  
**"Hmmm, we can rest at last..."  
  
Harry Potter could not agree more to his best friend's comment as they trudge along leisurely the elegant marble flooring of their new summer home.  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore did all the trouble of setting such a huge place just for us to live at, for what? Two months? This place is unbelievable!"  
  
"You're forgetting something luv...my cousin and his friends will be living here with us...as I'm most ashamed to admit, Malfoys are very vain...they want the very best in everything...including the best summer home in the world."  
  
Rolling her eyes in disbelief, Hermione surveyed the surroundings and shook her head.  
  
"Still Drake, with ten teenagers and some house elves...this is a pretty _LARGE _place...with large being the biggest understatement of the year."  
  
Shrugging nonchalantly, Drake draped a casual arm around Harry and whispered teasingly on his ears so that Ron and Mione would not be able to hear.  
  
"Wanna go to our room? You know...to check whether the bed is functional or not..."  
  
"Get your mind of the gutter Draconian Frolic Dela Mour Malfoy...I need my sleep..."  
  
"Yes, of course dear cousin. You wouldn't want our dear little princess missing his beauty sleep now do you?" A drawling voice from the far side of the room said and Harry just shook his head in exasperation.  
  
Deciding on not making a fuss about Draco's comment, Harry continued looking around the house. Unfortunately, Ronald does not have the same patience as Harry so he immediately made a tacky remark.  
  
"Ah! So you **DO **think Harry is pretty! Never thought you'd be interested in Harry that way. Oh well, too bad for you, Drake already have him. You just have to settle on drooling over the sidelines, dude!"  
  
Smirking offhandedly, Draco just raised an aristocratic eyebrow and said something that baffled everybody including the smartest witch in the history of Hogwarts.  
  
"We just have to wait and see, huh Weasley?"

****

**  
  
**  
**At the Luthor Mansion  
**  
"Nice party Lex! So...I was wondering..."  
  
The blonde bimbo did not have a chance to finish whatever imbecile thing she was about to say as Lex simply gave her a "Do-I-Know-You-Bec-Seriously- I-Don't-Remeber-Seeing-You-In-All-My-Life" look before walking away.  
  
"I see you're having a blast dear brother! Who was that you were talking to?"  
  
Sighing impatiently, Lex sent his grinning brother his most evil look before answering.  
  
"First off...I wasn't talking to her...she was having a monologue. Secondly, what gives you the bizarre idea that I am enjoying myself?"  
  
Laughing loudly with a mischievous gleam on his eyes, Lucas went near his brother in order to be heard above the noise.  
  
"You're life is just about to be better bro. Dear old dad called, somebody told him about the new people in town and to say he is curios is a big big understatement."  
  
Pausing for a dramatic effect, Lucas waited until he got his brother's full attention before going on.  
  
"Lionel will be arriving here tom. And he said he expects you to invite your new neighbors for dinner!"  
  
"Hn. And I wonder who the bird that chirped on his ears might be!"  
  
"Don't look at me like that Lex. It wasn't me who told him! You do know that father and I don't really...go along...very fine."  
  
"Whatever Luc! The problem now is how am I going to invite those kids for dinner when they barely know me."  
  
"Aren't you worried of you not knowing them?"  
  
"Lucas...I read papers...I know everything there is to know about business not only in America but also on other continents. It just so happens that a certain Malfoy just came out in the business society after his 17th birthday."  
  
"Are you saying that the guy we saw earlier is a big player?"  
  
"Not really...but if he is related to the Malfoy family in England...it's no wonder father is so interested in them."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"I'm not really sure about the others but if I remember correctly...when I was studying at Europe...the name Potter comes a little too often when it comes to business royalty."  
  
"How are you planning on ensuring things before Lionel arrives next evening?"  
  
"You're forgetting Lucas...Chloe Sullivan is just a phone call away. I'm sure she's pretty interested about the new kids as well."  
  
"What makes you think she'll comply?"  
  
"How about eating dinner here with the strangers tom evening? I don't think her reporter's instincts can say no to that. Besides, I'll probably ask Clark and Ms. Lang to come along as well!" 

**At the other mansion...er...castle**

"Ms. Hermione, somebody is here to see you my lady."  
  
Lucas, Chloe, Clark, Lana and even Lex entered the rennaisance inspired castle in awe as the butler called into the intercom. Heads spinning around, they looked like children on a first time visit at the 1Candy Corner and there was a slight buzzing sound from the intercom.  
  
The place looked like it just came out of the fairy tale books. If the citadel looked marvelous outside, it was simply magnificent and breath- taking inside.  
  
The tall ceiling was made out of fiberglass of different colors mainly of crimson, gold, silver and emerald green. As they were ushered towards the main sitting room, they encountered a huge painting of a crest.  
  
It was fairly large and on it's upper left there was a peculiar looking lion with wings and below the animal, the name Gryffindor was carved out. On the opposite side, a huge serpent slithered with the name Slytherin just above it's head. On the lower left below the lion, there was a badger called Hupplepuff and finally, opposite from it was a raven and beside its wings, the name Ravenclaw was written.  
  
In the middle of the insignia, a huge curving H united the four animals and they formed a coat of armor.  
  
The five were cut off their musings when an invisible voice spoke:  
  
"Password?"  
  
The butler who has escorted them cleared his throat before saying in a clear voice a Latin phrase that did not make much sense even to Lex who has studied a bit of Latin in his old school.  
  
"Nunquem Titalandus Draco Dormiens"  
  
Without warning, the huge painting split in half with the serpent and raven on one side and the lion and the badger on the other. Amazingly on the space pf the crack a small doorway appeared and the butler spoke in a timid voice.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to enter by the portrait. The main entrance is blocked right now because masters Malfoy and Zabini are working on their training on fencing."  
  
"Draconian plays fencing?" asked the impressed Chloe as they trudge along the long torch lit corridor.  
  
"Oh yes! All of them play fencing except for Ms. Hermione, Mr. Harold and Mr. Ronald. Master Weasley and Master Potter prefer to train on real swords while Ms. Granger loves horses. But when I said Master Malfoy was fencing on the main entrance, I did not mean Lord Draconian. I was talking about Lord Draconis, his cousin."  
  
"You have horses here?" gushed Lana whose eyes sparkled at the mention of horses.  
  
"Of course. The children needs exercise and since they are not at school to do their...regular routines, Master Dumbledore opted to bring horses here instead. We have a total of 15 horses but only 4 are always used. There is Firebolt belonging to master Harry, Dragon of master Drake, Holy of Ms. Hermione and ofcourse Silver Dragon of master Draco."  
  
By the time they have reached a dead end, the five Smallville folks were too nonplussed to ask anything else. Suddenly the same voice asked for the password again. This time the butler spoke in accented English.  
  
"Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon"

**TBC**

****

****

1 Candy Corner = a shop here at my country were in the whole place is literally filled with chocolates and candies of all kinds. There is also another branch called Candy mix.  
  
Author's notes: I know it's pretty short but pls bear with me. School has just started and I study at an exclusive school for girls run by nuns who give really large amount of workload.  
  
Next chapter: Lana rides Dragoon  
Draco makes an appearance  
Chloe goes investigating  
Lionel arrives for dinner 


End file.
